


[Fanart] of Saturnine

by w0nd3rlei



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, pls check out huinari's fics they're out of this world! haha, will be updating with more art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0nd3rlei/pseuds/w0nd3rlei
Summary: Just what the title says, this is fanart for Huinari's fantastic fic'Saturnine'! Its part of thePandoraseries that is a brilliant crossover of Sailor Moon and KHRIf you're interested in seeing more art I have atwitterandtumblr!
Relationships: Rokudo Mukuro/Tomoe Hotaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	[Fanart] of Saturnine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huinari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huinari/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saturnine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777183) by [Huinari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huinari/pseuds/Huinari). 



> Just what the title says, this is fanart for Huinari's fantastic fic ['Saturnine'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19777183)! Its part of the [Pandora](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321157) series that is a brilliant crossover of Sailor Moon and KHR
> 
> If you're interested in seeing more art I have a [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/w0nd3rl3i) and [tumblr](https://paperpessimist.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
